Amber and Carsons Wild Journey
by undeniablechef
Summary: In this story, a brother and sister leave for their first pokemon journey, but there are trials along the way. Everything from encounters from criminal organizations, to crazy wild pokemon, to the Kanto gym circuit will get in the way of Amber and Carson's journey to the elite four.


_This is an author's note:_

 _This story is based around a boy and his sister's journey through the Kanto region. First of all, there will be all generations, though this will be a more realistic and geographic model [for instance, Kanto/Johto pokemon are not very rare. However, say, Kalos pokemon will be quite rare.] Later on, my characters may travel to different regions. The National Kanto Leagues' journey starting age is 15. These characters will obviously be smarter than some… other fanfictions. They are 15, this is rated T for a reason. They are in puberty, they have hormones, something wild might happen. Who knows. I am writing this piece because some other stories are just plain awful, and I decided to try to write a good fanfic of my own. I appreciate your reading my story, and please critique or make suggestions. I have thick skin, I don't really mind harsh comments. Also- this is my first fanfic, so again, critique is key. Also, if there are any edits out there that would like to help, I'd be super grateful. Anyway, onto the story._

* * *

"Amber!"

"Piss off, Carson."

"Were going in 10!"

"Whatever, I'll see you outside. "

Amber rolled off of her bed to get dressed. A cute outfit she picked out last night laid on her computer chair. She brushed her hair and ate a granola bar, and took off to the road to meet her brother. She wore a casual crop top that showed her slim figure, and black full-length leggings. She met her brother wearing a sleeves-cut-off gray hoodie and basketball shoes and shorts. He had the hood up, so you couldn't see, but he had brown hair and blue eyes, just like his twin sister. Yes, Amber and Carson are twins. Amber sported high-top converse on her feet, and a classic baseball style cap. Before any more time, they were on their way to the Pallet lab.

"What do you plan to pick?"

"Whatever's there. You decide on one?"

"Maybe bulbasaur. Charmander is cliche and overused, Squirtle is just not appealing to my battle style… or any of my tastes, really. I'm not sure though, they're pretty cute."

"Sure. I feel what you're saying"

On that note, they finished the short stroll to the home and laboratory of the Pokemon Professor, Oak. Sliding glass doors welcomed them to the atrium, and there were only shuffling lab technicians around them. They recognized a few of them from their previous excursions that any Pallet kid would have taken to the lab.

"AHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE ALREADY HERE!" Hmm, that'll be the professor. "Umm… sorry for leaving you to wait, my lab assistants didn't tell me you two were here. What are your names again?" Oak peered down at a checklist. "Here… Amber and Carson. Well, onto business. Follow me."

Amber and Carson followed Oak all of the way to the back of his lab. On the way, there were many interesting experiments. However, some looked plain cruel. Oak was talking, but neither really cared. They were focused on what was happening around them, such as a poor ekans strapped down to a metal operation table. This was a part of the lab they hadn't seen before, and neither of them liked it much.

"... all the pokemon in the lab either live here, are in rehab, or are trainers pokemon that are staying with me. Of course, the lab also has some pokemon of our own. They mostly help around the lab or are given out to new trainers, like yourself. Speaking of which, actually, there was a pokemon abandoned here recently that I think is perfect for one of you. She'll be introduced with the rest of the regular starter pokemon."

"Excuse me asking, but what is it?" Amber asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Thanks for the greatest answer ever, Oak.

Carson spoke in a quiet voice, "This one might be just perfect for you, since you haven't decided which to pick yet. I'm still pretty sure I want a bulbasaur."

Amber just nodded. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. She'd have to keep that in mind.

"Here we are!" Oak shouted, bringing their attention back to front and center. "Now, before you choose your partner, I need to give you a few items. First: your pokedex." Oak reveals a cart with shelves stocked with 5th generation [Unova] pokedexes. Oak hands each of them a pokedex. "These will read all local pokemon that could be in this region, so there are several traditional "Johto" pokemon, such as houndour that it will recognize. Next, we have your pokeballs." An interesting apparatus swung down, and ten pokeballs rolled out on a track. Oak placed 5 in front of each of them. "These will magnetically attach to any standard trainer belt, as will the pokedex. Umm… is that it?" Old geezer. "Oh, right! The pokedex also serves as your primary form of identification. If anyone ever asks you to show it, this is probably the best thing to give them. Now, for the most important part." He showed them through several rooms stacked with rare eggs and illustrations of pokemon, and shelves of pokeballs organized by species and type. A small amount of awe filled the teens' minds, but they kept following. The professor led them through a sliding glass door, and the plentiful lands of the Pallet ranch greeted them. Oak stood at a monitor screen and summoned four pokeballs.

Oak released three pokemon. The two teens were in awe. They were about to meet their lifelong companions. Oak released the Kanto starter pokemon: a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur. They were all quite different. A very cute squirtle immediately saw them and paled, jumping and tucking in all of its little limbs into its shell. That was just… well, adorable. She might have to take it in just so it would have a friend? Or something… however, the next out was a Charmander. It was about 19 inches tall, shorter than average, and it placed it's thumb in its mouth. Little bugger. Then: my brothers aesthetic: a Bulbasaur. It looked up slowly, with it's big eyes. It's vines poked out and prodded me, but it's focus was much more set on Carson. It even pretended to shake his hand.

"I also have one more pokemon. She is just a baby, and will be quite a handful. Because of this, I have an offer to propose. Since this isn't usually a pokemon I can give out alone, I have to give you an easier pokemon to train alongside it. This Squirtle here is very timid, [the squirtle had poked it's head out, just a little after hearing it's name spoken] and I believe that one of you can take the both of them."

"I want to train them!" Amber shouted. Her brother didn't even get a chance.

"Umm, thats great! Here's Squirtles pokeball, and here's the other's. I recommend you go out onto the ranch to introduce each other. Alone is best. Off you go!" Amber immediately darted off into the ranches vast wilderness.

"Excuse my sister. She's kind of out there sometimes. I'll take Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur immediately perked up and started to frolic, while Charmander's thumb dropped out of her mouth and a frown appeared. Immediately, she was recalled.

"Well, you know the drill. Off to the ranch. Leave whenever, and be careful. There are a few pokemon that are very powerful, and may harm you." Oak thinks as if there's more to say, but apparently there wasn't, as he simply turns and leaves.

"Off we go, I guess."

* * *

Amber jogged through the trees and hills of the ranch, both of her pokemon recalled. Small, baby pokemon were poking their heads out only to be pulled back in by their mothers. A quiet rushing of water met her ears, and she decided to follow it so Squirtle would have a place to swim. Soon, she strolled out into a small, warm clearing near a pool at the bottom of a waterfall. Amber picked some berries from a low hanging branch, she figured that her pokemon would enjoy them. Amber took a deep breath and steeled herself she was honestly pretty nervous.

"Squirtle, go!"

The Squirtle did the same thing as before, and jumped into it's shell.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Here, would you like a berry?" Amber was being as friendly as possible, and trying not to scare it. It was certainly timid.

Squirtle suddenly lunged forward and snapped- the berry, right out of Amber's hand. "EEEIIII!" Amber shrieked. "Ohhhh… you really scared me buddy. Sorry for shouting."

"Squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt." Squirtle finally decided to come out of it's shell and jump right into Amber's lap.

"I like you too buddy." Amber rubs it's head. "Squirtle?"

"Squee?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Amber quickly realized the language barrier, and folowed up with: "Blink once if you're a boy, or twice if you're a girl."

 _*Blink*_

"Alright, soo… you're a boy. Do you want me to try to give you a name?"

Squirtle shook it- _his_ head vigorously.

"Squirtle it is, compadre. Here, take a berry. Well, I don't know if you heard the professor, but we also have another partner. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I guess it's a baby? I'm not really sure. Ready to find out?"

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Pokemon, go!"

It was a feline, navy- colored pokemon. It had large and sharp looking claws with a very aggressive hook at the end. The most distinct feature was a large red feather near her ear.

"Ppprrreeee?" Umm, that's a sneasel, but it sounds like a bird? I never thought they would sound like this. But, more importantly, I had a sneasel! That was one of, by far, my favorite pokemon. Wow. That's a shocker. I never thought that I'd get one, especially this early in my journey. I bet Carson will be so jealous. Wow. I'm on a cloud… better get to the sneasel then. Wait, where did it go? Oh no…

* * *

"C'mon Bulbasaur, lets go."

"Bulba."

Carson walked for a while, through a grasslands, and a desert habitat. Bulbasaur found a truly wondrous place though. Bulbasaur found a full-out rainforest. It was warmer here, but not hot. This was a reminder of summer, only a few months ago. Bulbasaur was certainly happy here.

"Hey Bulbasaur, I woke up pretty early. A nap is justified, right?"

"Bullbbaaaa…" his face had a smug grin.

"Yeah." I"ll just take a lay down. "We should wake up before it's too late. Whoever wakes up first wakes up the other. Deal?"

"Bulba, bulb."

"Sneasel?"

"Squirtle Squirt!"

* _Whooooshhh-THUD*_

"Sneasel!" Amber cried. Sneasel had just been launched into a tree by, well, something! At least she was back. Amber recalled her and Squirtle and bolted. Amber was no track star, but she was fast enough to get far away pretty quick. Minutes later, Amber made it to the lab, huffing like a steam engine. She was just kind of over the ranch at this point, and wanted to go home.

"Hey Amber. On your way home?" That was the front receptionist. _How does she even know my name?_

"Yeah. Has my brother came through yet?"

"Not yet. Hopefully he'll hurry up, most staff goes home in 30. Do you want me to call you when I see him?" _And now she knows my phone number too? Awesome._

"Nahh, I'll just see him when he gets home. Thanks though." _Finally time to get away from this crazy lady._

"Have a good night!"

"Yeah, you too." _Weirdo_ _._

* * *

"Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur, are you there?"

"Bulba Bulb."

"Bulbasaur, I can't see at all. We must've slept till night. Do you think you can lead me out?"

"Bulb."

Carson feels a vine wrap around his waist, and tug him in a direction. Luckily, they're walking slow so he can take tall steps. Otherwise he'd probably trip and fall in the underbrush. Soon after, more and more light enters Carson's eyes, and he can finally see again. The moonlight gives a faint glow to guide his steps, and Bulbasaur lets go of his waist. "Thanks, buddy. Good work."

Bulbasaur nods and starts singing a melodious tune. Moments later, a pokemon- a vulpix, actually- started walking right behind bulbasaur, jiving along to the lively tune. It was a minute thing, and it only had one white tail. Couldn't be more than a month old. Pokemon grow quick, you know. Luckily, Carson saw it leave it's burrow, he was lucky it's mother wasn't trying to eat him for leading off her child. It was trying to keep her other kits in the home. Bulbasaur wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hey buddy, you shouldn't be out here. Let's get you back home." Carson picked it up by the scruff of its neck and placed it at the entrance to its burrow. Where it could live. And breed. And prosper. The little kit smiled and sneezed cutely. Then, it dived back in to be with it's litter. Carson was turning around, a satisfied smile on his face, until he heard a yelp. The same kit bounced right back out and fell on its butt. Carson watched, confused. It tried again, and came out harder, with glowing lines down its snout. A mother vulpix climbed out, and looked disappointed. They had a short… conversation? In pokespeak. The baby just looked scareder and scareder, until the mother barked, and the kit whimpered. It just slowly walked away, away from them too. The mother hopped back into its hole. The day had officially taken a turn for the worst.

"That little bastard just rejected its child… this is our fault." A tear, no, tears, started to fall from his eyes, just like the ones in the little vulpix's. "We have to help it. C'mon, bud." Carson jogged to catch up to the kit. It was lying down and crying. Carson dropped and hugged it, and said in a sobby and chokey voice: "I-I-I'm sor-hic-sorry." The tears rolled in waves now, he was choking as he spoke. "C-C-C'mmoooonnnnnn… come with-hic- come with me. I'm going to help you." The vulpix was in a similar state to him. Probably tougher, emotionally, than me. It nodded. He pulled out a pokeball with a shaky hand, and vulpix poked the button with its nose. Carson kept walking with bulbasaur at his side towards the lab. The still had a long walk. "Bulbasaur, let's not do that again. As much as I love your music, no more for now."

"Bulllba."

* * *

Amber finally was in bed. Time to do something she had meant to do do for a while.

"Pokedex, scan."

" _Squirtle, Level 5._ _It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity._ _Squirtle knows the moves Tackle and Tail whip."_

"Pokedex, scan."

" _Sneasel, level 3. A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. Sneasel knows the moves Leer, Scratch, Taunt, and the egg move, Avalanche._

An egg move? This was a tremendous advantage. Tms and egg moves are the only way to gain more than 4 moves: essentially, sneasel could have 5 moves naturally without the help of a tm. Either way, Avalanche was a really good move. Excellent. "Good night, guys."

Amber said in a quiet voice. Then, she went to sleep.

 _What a wild birthday. Wish mom was here to see it._

* * *

Carson got home late at night. He was still crying, silently. He didn't even check if Amber was in her room, he figured she was. Carson entered another room down the hall, his own. Bulbasaur was released, and the two worked in silence to build one small nest-shaped bed at the foot of Carson's own bed. They appeared wise beyond their years.

"Vulpe?" a small fox mewled as it was released. Bulbasaur used his vines to place the baby fox into the nest. Suddenly, the fox must have realised it's situation, and it began to whine and cry. Carson and Bulbasaur both curled around it and consoled it, until after at least 45 minutes they all fell asleep.

 _That's a wrap! How was that first chapter? I plan to upload again soon, but the upload schedule will probably be very infrequent. Please leave reviews so I can make this story better for all of you, but for now, adieu._


End file.
